Here Comes Your Man
by Isalya
Summary: (UA) Cette dernière année de lycée s'annonçait comme toutes les autres ; banale et affreusement ennuyeuse. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Eames, nouvel élève fraîchement débarqué d'Angleterre, qui vient bousculer le petit quotidien tranquille d'Arthur.
1. 1 From Safety To Where

**Pairing** : Eames/Arthur.

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages appartiennent au film Inception de Christopher Nolan, d'autres sont des OC tout droit sortis de mon imagination.

**Précision(s)** : Cette fiction est un UA, elle se situe dans un univers alternatif. En l'occurrence, l'histoire se déroule au lycée.

**Résumé** : (UA) Cette dernière année de lycée s'annonçait comme toutes les autres ; banale et affreusement ennuyeuse. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Eames, nouvel élève fraîchement débarqué d'Angleterre, qui vient bousculer le petit quotidien tranquille d'Arthur.

J'espère que tout coeur que la fiction vous plaira et j'attends votre avis avec impatience. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était à peine deux heures de l'après–midi lorsque Arthur entendit le bruit du carillon de la porte d'entrée, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

En général, le dimanche était un jour relativement calme. Les gens avaient mieux à faire que de traîner dans une petite boutique de CD miteuse et pour être tout à fait honnête, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il aimait bien être seul dans cet endroit. Il parcourait les rayons, rangeait les disques à leur place attitrée, sifflotait les chansons que diffusaient les enceintes accrochées au mur, mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait même droit à un salaire. Comme petit boulot, on pouvait facilement trouver pire.

Arthur posa en équilibre sur son genou plié le carton de vieux trente-trois tours inutilisables qu'il s'apprêtait à caser dans une des étagères de l'arrière–boutique et jeta un œil à travers le rideau de perles pour tenter d'apercevoir le client. Tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer depuis là où il était, c'était un bout de veste en cuir. Probablement un de ces gros durs qui venaient mettre le bordel dans les bacs de disques lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient, du style James Nash. Nash était un de ses camarades de classe qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire de ses journées que de venir chercher des noises à Arthur lorsqu'il travaillait, histoire d'essayer de le faire virer. En résumé, un crétin fini.

Il souleva le carton avec aisance et le fit glisser sur le rayon non sans grommeler des insultes à l'encontre de son cher employeur qui avait la sale manie de tout, absolument _tout _conserver dans l'arrière-boutique. Et pas seulement des vieux disques ou des baladeurs MP3 cassés, mais aussi des objets des plus insolites. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de faire un peu de ménage, Arthur avait fait la découverte d'un parapluie en forme de peau de banane, d'un rat crevé et d'une tonne de poussière.

Depuis, il avait quelque peu abandonné l'idée de nettoyer.

Qu'on se le dise, Toby n'était pas un _si_ mauvais employeur que ça. D'accord, il était complètement stone la majorité du temps, d'accord, il laissait souvent traîner ses sous–vêtements sur le comptoir et d'accord, c'est vrai, il sentait parfois comme un putois crevé sur le bord d'une autoroute. Mais il le payait assez bien malgré le peu de chiffre d'affaire de la boutique et puis, il était plutôt cool. Il lui avait confié un double des clés de la boutique dès son premier jour et il le laissait emprunter tous les CD qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la boutique principale, Arthur constata que le client ne ressemblait pas à Nash et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air enclin à mettre le souk dans ses rayons. Il était absorbé dans la contemplation d'une pochette qui, depuis là où il se trouvait, ressemblait fortement à celle d'un album de Pink Floyd. Un bon point pour lui, songea Arthur en s'asseyant derrière le comptoir, les yeux fixés sur le nouveau venu. Les adolescents qui venaient dans cette boutique étaient déjà rares, mais les adolescents qui venaient ici _et_ s'intéressaient à de la musique de qualité, c'était carrément une espèce en disparition. Il tenta d'associer un nom au visage du jeune homme, sans succès. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu avant aujourd'hui, ce qui était assez bizarre car Park Ridge étant une petite ville, il connaissait pratiquement tout le monde. Il devait sans doute avoir quelques années de plus qu'Arthur, vingt ans maximum, et revenait peut-être tout juste de la fac pour rendre visite à ses parents.

Finalement, le type reposa la pochette de Pink Floyd et c'est à ce moment–là qu'il croisa le regard d'Arthur. Celui–ci attrapa aussitôt le premier magazine qui se trouvait à proximité et ouvrit rapidement une page au hasard, feignant d'être captivé par sa lecture. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à passer pour le taré de service qui reluque ses clients depuis le comptoir. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'article qu'il avait sous les yeux mais il avait beau relire les phrases plusieurs fois, il n'arrivait pas à les mémoriser et à leur donner du sens. Qui était ce mec ? D'où sortait–il ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait–il jamais vu avant ? Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par céder et leva discrètement les yeux… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une veste en cuir.

Maintenant qu'il était à quelques centimètres de lui, Arthur pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans. Avec ses traits fins et sa mâchoire anguleuse, il paraissait encore plus jeune de près. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, comme s'il avait passé la main dedans un peu trop souvent, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu lagon. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention chez lui, ce fût ses lèvres. Des lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées, relevées en un sourire. Arthur remarqua tout de suite sa dentition imparfaite, mais bizarrement, cela n'enlevait rien au charme qu'il dégageait. Ce qui était carrément injuste, d'ailleurs. Si ses dents à lui étaient tordues, il ne ressemblerait à rien d'autre qu'à un putain de troll.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur réalisa que les lèvres du type avaient bougé et qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter. Et à en juger par son regard insistant, il attendait une réponse. Merde.

– Euh… désolé, tu disais ? dit–il du ton le plus nonchalant qu'il avait en réserve.

Le sourire du type s'élargit et il passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus si tel était possible.

– J'étais en train de dire que je ne savais pas que les magasins de disques existaient encore.

La surprise lui fit cligner les yeux plusieurs fois. Impossible de s'y tromper, l'accent était beaucoup trop prononcé pour qu'il puisse confondre. Un anglais. Il avait à faire à un anglais. Qu'est–ce qu'un anglais en veste de cuir adepte de Pink Floyd fichait dans la banlieue Nord-Ouest de Chicago ? Ou plus précisément, _depuis quand y avait–il des gens cool à Park Ridge ?_

Réponds, songea Arthur, ou tu vas passer pour un attardé.

– Avant que je trouve ce job, moi non plus, confessa Arthur.

– Et les affaires marchent ?

– Pas vraiment. Mais il y a des avantages. Vu que la plupart des gens téléchargent leurs musiques sur Internet, en général, eh bien… je suis tranquille.

– Sauf quand des types dans mon genre viennent te déranger.

Arthur sourit et jeta un œil à l'album que l'anglais lui tendait. _Dust in the Wind_ de Kansas. Bon sang, c'est qu'il avait vraiment du goût.

– Choix judicieux, commenta-t–il tandis qu'il tapait le code barre de l'album sur la petite caisse enregistreuse vintage que Toby avait récupéré dans une brocante ou un truc du genre et qui marchait une fois sur deux.

– Tu connais Kansas ? s'enquit l'anglais d'un air intrigué.

Par chance, la caisse enregistreuse fût assez aimable pour ne pas faire des siennes aujourd'hui et Arthur put enregistrer le produit sans problème.

– Si je ne connaissais pas Kansas, je n'aurais rien à faire dans une boutique de musique. Ce serait comme, je sais pas… quelqu'un qui vendrait des livres sans avoir lu _Les Misérables_ ?

– Pour être honnête, je suis quasiment certain qu'il existe des libraires qui n'ont pas lu _Les Misérables_, répondit Eames en se frottant le menton, feignant un air songeur. Deux mille pages, c'est assez décourageant.

– Touché, dit Arthur en soufflant un rire.

– Ce que je voulais dire, c'est… maintenant, la plupart des gens écoutent les merdes qui passent à la radio. Pas la musique des années soixante-dix.

– C'est ce qui la rend si spéciale. Si tout le monde l'écoutait, elle n'aurait plus aucune valeur. Elle deviendrait comme ces trucs qu'ils ne cessent de passer toutes les heures sur les stations de radio et dont on finit toujours par se lasser. La musique ancienne, c'est comme un petit bijou qu'on ressort du fond d'un tiroir, tu vois ? Un truc hyper précieux qu'on garde caché, une sorte de trésor.

Arthur venait de finir de taper le code lorsqu'il réalisa que le jeune homme était en train de le dévisager. Bordel, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Dès que la conversation portait sur la musique, il partait en cacahuètes et se mettait à raconter les pires débilités. C'était plus fort que lui, la musique occupait une place tellement importante dans sa vie. Il aurait pu déblatéré pendant des heures sur le sujet.

Il se racla la gorge et évita de croiser le regard de son client de peur d'y voir le reflet de sa propre bizarrerie.

– Ça fait dix huit dollars quatre vingt quinze.

L'anglais acquiesça et sortit un billet de vingt de sa poche. Tandis qu'il lui rendait la monnaie, ses doigts effleurèrent les siens et Arthur sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

– Tu veux un sac ? s'enquit Arthur d'un ton poli, comme si de rien n'était.

– Non, merci, je pense que ça va aller. J'ai porté des trucs plus lourds dans ma vie.

L'anglais, qui s'était déjà éloigné vers la porte, se retourna pour lui sourire et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce type… une sorte d'aura qui mettait instantanément de bonne humeur.

– Alors… à plus tard, dit–il, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

– A plus tard, répondit Arthur, et l'anglais disparut à l'extérieur de la boutique après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard.

* * *

Le lundi était le pire jour de la semaine.

C'était ce qu'Arthur ne cessait de se répéter en boucle depuis qu'il avait entendu la sonnerie de son réveil ce matin. Il s'était préparé sans se presser, la tête dans le brouillard, et n'était arrivé au lycée que cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Juste assez pour lui permettre de récupérer ses livres dans son casier.

Il attrapa son manuel de Trigonométrie et poussa un profond soupir en songeant à la longue journée qui l'attendait. Il débutait par une heure d'Histoire Américaine des plus soporifiques et terminait en beauté avec Sciences. De quoi ôter toute motivation. Bien–sûr, tous les cours n'étaient pas ennuyeux à mourir, il aimait bien les matières tel que le sport ou l'anglais. Mais il aurait largement préféré passer sa journée dans la boutique de Toby à écouter en boucle les albums de Genesis au lieu de s'ennuyer au beau milieu d'une salle de classe avec les paroles du prof comme seul fond sonore.

Arthur s'apprêtait à refermer son casier lorsqu'une tornade de cheveux bruns fonça tout droit sur lui et manqua lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Bien entendu, il avait deviné de qui il s'agissait avant même de tourner la tête vers elle.

– Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre, lui dit Ariadne avec un grand sourire.

– Hmm… Laisse–moi réfléchir. Mr Levinsky s'est cassé la jambe et les cours de Sciences sont annulés jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine ?

– Nope.

– Nash s'est cassé la jambe et il ne reviendra plus jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine ?

– Non plus. Malheureusement.

– Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas, déclara Arthur en refermant son cadenas.

– Bon, puisque tu sembles _tellement_ impatient de savoir, je vais te le dire. Il y a un nouvel élève.

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

– C'est ça, ton information capitale ?

– Arrête de faire ton vieil hibou aigri. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce bahut !

– C'est juste un gosse de riche de plus à supporter, Ari. Pas de quoi s'emballer.

Ariadne plissa les yeux d'un air qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Sauf Arthur, évidemment, qui était plus ou moins immunisé contre ses tentatives d'intimidation. Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait cette énergumène, il avait fini par comprendre que sous ses airs de dure à cuire, elle était aussi inoffensive qu'un agneau. Leurs mères s'étaient rencontrées à une séance pré–natale à l'hôpital et étaient immédiatement devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Elles avaient accouché à seulement deux jours d'intervalle Ariadne le 6 mai et Arthur le 8, et ils avaient toujours fêté leur anniversaire ensemble, le 7. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils s'amusaient à se faire passer pour des jumeaux. Jusqu'à leur entrée au collège, tous leurs camarades avaient été persuadés qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs et Arthur soupçonnait certains d'entre eux de le croire encore.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite dans une banlieue relativement aisée qu'il n'y a _que_ des gosses de riche ici, Art. Regarde, moi par exemple. Est–ce que j'ai l'air d'une gosse de riche ?

– Le garage de ton père marche du tonnerre en ce moment, dit Arthur avec un haussement d'épaule. A ce train–là, tu seras bientôt une gosse de riche toi aussi.

Ariadne s'apprêtait à répondre, mais son regard se focalisa sur quelque chose derrière lui et son expression changea immédiatement. Elle poussa un glapissement et agrippa fermement le bras d'Arthur.

– Il est là, chuchota–t–elle d'une voix fiévreuse. Le nouveau, il est là. Juste derrière toi.

– Ari, t'es en train de me broyer les os, grimaça Arthur en essayant de se dégager de son emprise, sans grand succès. Et puis comment tu sais que c'est le nouveau ?

– Je l'ai entendu parler au proviseur tout à l'heure. Je suis passée dans son bureau pour lui donner l'autorisation d'accès à la salle d'arts plastiques en dehors des heures de cours et il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Tu me connais, Art, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à écouter aux portes mais… arrête de ricaner, abruti. J'ai entendu par mégarde leur conversation et j'ai rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel élève.

Arthur secoua la tête, exaspéré. Si Ariadne n'était du genre à écouter aux portes, alors lui ne s'y connaissait pas en musique. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait manqué se faire prendre en essayant de surprendre leurs mères en pleine conversation privée lorsqu'ils étaient gosses.

– Retourne–toi discrètement, articula Ariadne sans presque émettre le moindre son. Il est juste à côté.

Plus pour lui faire plaisir que par réel intérêt, Arthur finit par tourner la tête non sans pousser un soupir prodigieusement agacé. Agacement qui disparut bien vite lorsque qu'il aperçut une touffe de cheveux châtains et une veste noire en cuir étrangement familière.

A moins d'un mètre de lui, quelques casiers plus loin, se trouvait l'anglais qui était venu au magasin la veille.

Evidemment.

Il aurait dû s'en douter à la minute où Ariadne lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait un nouvel élève.

– Il est canon, hein ? lui chuchota la jeune fille. Je crois qu'il est anglais. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai conclu quand je l'ai entendu parler et que j'ai réalisé que son accent était carrément sexy.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'aller le saluer et l'envie de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et si le type ne le reconnaissait pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ou quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient juste échangés quelque mots pendant cinq minutes, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel client et employé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire volte–face et choisir la deuxième option, l'anglais referma son casier et ses yeux croisèrent les siens. La surprise traversa brièvement ses traits, puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Arthur sentit Ariadne se tendre imperceptiblement à ses côtés lorsque l'anglais avança dans leur direction et s'arrêta juste devant eux.

– Salut, dit–il à Arthur.

– Salut, répondit Arthur le plus naturellement possible, ignorant la sensation du regard brûlant d'Ariadne posé sur lui.

– Donc… tu es dans ce lycée ?

– En dernière année.

L'anglais hocha la tête et sourit davantage.

– Moi aussi. Au fait, je m'appelle Eames. Je n'ai pas pensé à me présenter la dernière fois.

– Oh… oui, c'est vrai. Je suis Arthur. Et voici Ariadne.

A en juger par le regard que celle–ci lui lança juste avant de saluer Eames, Arthur devina qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonnes et dues formes une fois qu'ils seraient de nouveau seuls.

– Bienvenue parmi nous, dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. J'espère que tu te plairas ici.

– Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis nouveau ? s'enquit Eames avec une grimace. Moi qui comptait me fondre dans la masse.

– A partir du moment où tu ne parles pas, je pense que tu peux passer inaperçu.

– Ah… Je vois. Mon accent. Traître, siffla–t–il d'une manière tellement comique et théâtrale qu'Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Rassure–toi, il n'y a pas que ça. C'est une véritable commère. Elle est au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici.

– Je ne suis pas une commère ! protesta Ariadne. J'ai juste… une ouïe fine.

– Une commère, articula silencieusement Arthur à l'intention de Eames.

Ariadne frappa l'épaule de son meilleur ami avec son livre de biologie, provoquant l'hilarité de Eames. La sonnerie choisit ce moment pour retentir bruyamment dans le couloir, et Eames passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

– Bon eh bien… j'imagine que je vous reverrai un de ces jours.

– Passe une bonne première journée, dit Ariadne d'un ton enjoué, et surtout, si quelqu'un t'embête à propos de ton accent, n'oublie pas qu'il a été élu accent le plus sexy de la planète dans tous les magazines féminins.

– Euh… Merci. J'y penserai.

Il lança un dernier petit coup d'œil à Arthur, qui hocha la tête en guise d'au–revoir, et disparut dans la foule de lycéens. Une demi–seconde plus tard, Ariadne se plantait juste en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

– J'exige des explications.

– A propos de ? demanda Arthur, choisissant de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais déjà rencontré ?

– Parce que je ne savais même pas que c'était lui ! Sérieusement, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il n'a pas vraiment l'allure d'un lycéen. J'ai pensé qu'il était à l'université et qu'il passait dans le coin pour voir de la famille, quelque chose dans le genre.

– Bon… Mais ça ne me dit pas _comment_ tu l'as rencontré.

– Il est passé à la boutique, on a un peu discuté musique. C'est tout.

Ariadne sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse car elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit signe avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

– On se retrouve tout à l'heure, comme d'hab ?

– Comme d'hab, répondit Arthur avant de prendre lui–même le chemin de sa salle.

* * *

A midi, Arthur aperçut Eames au réfectoire. Celui–ci était assis à une table tout près de la porte, seul face à son assiette de pâtes, et à en juger par son air absent il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Arthur baissa les yeux sur son plateau, qu'il venait tout juste de remplir d'un sandwich au thon et d'une compote de pomme à l'abricot, et s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Il pourrait peut–être aller tenir compagnie à Eames, histoire de ne pas le laisser tout seul pour son premier jour. Lui montrer que les gens du lycée de Park Ridge pouvaient être accueillants. Et par la même occasion, pourquoi pas, discuter de l'album de Kansas qu'il avait acheté la veille au magasin. Ils pourraient sans doute passer un bon moment.

Mais au moment où Arthur s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers la table, il vit Eames relever la tête avec un sourire.

Ce sourire n'était pas pour lui.

Il était pour Robert Fischer, qui venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en prenant place juste en face de Eames, à l'endroit même où Arthur avait commencé à se diriger.

Ce n'était pas qu'Arthur n'aimait pas Robert Fischer… mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait non plus. La seule chose qu'il savait à propos de lui, c'était que son père était plein aux as et qu'il payait l'établissement pour garder les notes de son fils au maximum. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans, ce genre de pratique était monnaie courante ici. Avec leurs salaires d'agents immobiliers, les parents d'Arthur gagnaient plutôt bien leur vie et auraient sans doute fait la même chose s'il n'avait pas eu des notes parfaites dans toutes les matières depuis la primaire. De ce point de vue-là, il n'avait jamais eu de problème. Il n'était pas un dingue des études, il ne passait pas son temps à étudier ses leçons tous les soirs ni à travailler jusqu'à trois heures du mat' sur une dissertation, contrairement à ce que certains de ses camarades pouvaient penser. Il avait juste des facilités.

– Qu'est–ce que tu fiches planté là ? s'enquit une voix familière dans son dos.

– Euh… Rien.

– Alors viens, dit Ariadne, Dom nous a gardé une table à l'extérieur.

Non sans un dernier regard en direction de Eames et de Robert, qui semblait plongé dans un discours animé à en juger par ses grands gestes, Arthur suivit sa meilleure amie vers les portes qui menaient à la sortie. Dom était assis sur une des tables à pique-nique, un livre dans la main et son paquet repas posé juste devant lui. Il apportait toujours son propre déjeuner parce qu'il trouvait la nourriture du lycée « abominablement dégueulasse ». Ce qui, du point de vue d'Arthur, était un peu exagéré. D'accord, le chef de la cafétéria n'était pas étoilé, mais les frites avaient toujours le goût de frites et le brocolis de brocolis. La plupart du temps.

– J'ai cru que la matinée ne se terminerait jamais, soupira Ariadne tandis qu'elle prenait place à côté de Dom.

– M'en parle pas, grogna Dom sans même lever les yeux de son livre. Les vacances m'avaient presque fait oublié à quel point je haïssais la Trigonométrie.

– Voyons, arrêtez de faire vos rabats joie. Qu'est–ce qu'il y a de si dramatique dans le fait de se lever à six heures du matin pour se retrouver cloîtré entre quarts murs, entouré d'une bande d'adolescents dépourvus de toute capacité de réflexion et dont la principale préoccupation concerne la marque de la prochaine voiture qu'ils vont acheter ?

Son sarcasme ne lui valut rien d'autre que les regards noirs de ses deux amis. Arthur se mit à rire et vola une frite dans l'assiette d'Ariadne, qui protesta vigoureusement en lui frappant le dos de la main. Dom daigna enfin lâcher son bouquin et le posa sur ses genoux, l'air soudain curieux.

– Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau au lycée.

– Oh, pitié, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, soupira Arthur.

– Il s'appelle Eames, il vient d'arriver dans le quartier, il est anglais, débita Ariadne à toute vitesse, on a parlé avec lui ce matin parce qu'Arthur le connaissait déjà.

Dom haussa un sourcil en direction de l'intéressé.

– Il est venu à la boutique, expliqua Arthur d'un ton las.

– Il vient de débarquer ici et il est déjà passé à la boutique, dit Dom, perplexe, alors que la moitié des personnes qui sont nés dans ce bled n'y ont jamais mis les pieds ?

– J'imagine que les anglais ont une meilleure culture musicale que les américains. Il a acheté un CD de Kansas. _Un CD de Kansas._ Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

– Pas vraiment, répondirent en chœur Dom et Ariadne, et Arthur poussa un profond soupir.

Leur peu d'intérêt pour la musique n'était pas une nouveauté, il était habitué à se sentir seul au monde dès qu'il évoquait des groupes ou des albums dont ni Ariadne ni Dom n'avaient jamais entendu parler de leur vie.

C'est alors qu'Arthur se rendit compte du silence de plomb qui s'était mis à planer au–dessus de leur table. Il releva la tête et constata avec étonnement que ses deux amis avaient la même expression, les yeux légèrement arrondis et le regard rivé sur quelque chose qui se trouvait juste derrière Arthur. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, à en juger par le léger raclement de gorge qu'il venait d'entendre dans son dos.

– Salut, dit Eames en se passant une main sur la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

– Pas du tout ! s'exclama Ariadne avant qu'Arthur n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Justement, on était en train de parler de t… Aïe ! Je veux dire, on était en train de parler musique. Arthur nous a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés à Reckless Records, pas vrai, Art ?

Arthur acquiesça vigoureusement, ignorant le regard noir de sa meilleur amie à cause du coup de pied gigantesque qu'il lui avait donné par-dessous la table pour la faire taire. Cette pipelette ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle–même. Franchement… « _On était en train de parler de toi _» ? Dans le classement des phrases flippantes, celle–ci était incontestablement numéro un.

Eames hocha la tête à son tour, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

– Ca faisait des décennies que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un endroit comme ça. Ce n'est pas le genre de magasin qui courent les rues là où j'habitais avant.

– Tu viens d'Angleterre, n'est–ce pas ? s'enquit Dom en lui jetant un regard prudent par–dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

– C'est ça. D'une petite ville près de Bristol.

– Oh, dit Ariadne, je suis déjà allé à Bristol. Ma cousine habite pas très loin, à Warminster. Tu connais ?

Arthur n'écouta pas la réponse de Eames. Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé par l'Angleterre – il n'avait rien contre l'Angleterre, il y avait plein de trucs cools qui venaient de là–bas, Harry Potter, les Fish & Chips,_Eames_ – mais parce que son regard venait de se poser sur les bras dénudés du jeune homme et son cerveau s'était instantanément déconnecté à la vue des tatouages qui recouvraient sa peau bronzée. Il était en t–shirt, comme la plupart des élèves, car aujourd'hui avait beau être la rentrée, le soleil brillait toujours haut dans le ciel comme en plein mois d'août. Le regard d'Arthur s'attarda sur les bandes noires qui couvraient entièrement ses biceps finement dessinés et continuaient jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il ne pouvait pas voir davantage à cause du t-shirt mais le dessin n'était pas entier, ce qui laissait supposer que le tatouage s'étendait également sur son torse.

Torse qu'il était en train d'observer d'une manière très peu discrète, à en juger par le regard amusé qu'Ariadne était en train de lui lancer. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard, les joues rosies, et fit mine de s'intéresser à un groupe de filles qui passait devant leur table.

– Je ferai mieux d'y aller, j'ai cours d'anglais dans un quart d'heure. Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve ma salle, grimaça Eames. Est–ce que c'est moi qui me fait des idées ou les bâtiments se ressemblent tous, dans ce lycée ?

– Anglais ? répéta Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Avec Mrs Kaufman ?

Eames hocha la tête, intrigué.

– Je peux t'y emmener, si tu veux. Je veux dire… moi aussi, j'ai cours avec Mrs Kaufman.

– Oh ! (Le visage de Eames s'éclaira d'un sourire tellement resplendissant qu'il donna _une fois de plus _envie à Arthur de se frapper la tête contre la table) Ce serait vraiment génial. Au moins, je suis certain que j'arriverai à l'heure. Et au bon endroit.

Arthur attrapa son sac à dos, se leva d'un bond du banc et salua ses amis avant de s'éloigner vers le bâtiment principal en compagnie de Eames.

En chemin, ils croisèrent trois groupes d'élèves et Arthur remarqua que chacun d'entre eux portaient un t–shirt. Il commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise dans son pull aux manches trois quarts, mais en même temps, il se voyait mal arborer ses bras comme le faisait Eames. Il avait des biceps, lui aussi – et soit dit en passant des biceps pas mal du tout – mais son teint était plus du genre cachet d'aspirine que surfeur californien.

Marcher à côté de Eames lui donnait l'impression d'être une demie portion. C'était une sensation assez étrange, voire carrément déplaisante, car il n'en avait pas l'habitude**.** Etant donné qu'il courrait régulièrement et ne laissait jamais passer un weekend sans faire au moins un footing, il s'était forgé un corps musclé qui n'avait rien à envier à personne. Sauf à Eames. Parce que son corps n'était _rien_ en comparaison de celui de Eames. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé en salle de muscu pour arriver à ce résultat.

– Ils ont l'air sympa, dit alors Eames, tirant brusquement Arthur de ses élucubrations sur sa masse musculaire. Tes amis.

– Oh… Ouais, ils sont super. Je connais Ariadne depuis toujours, on est pratiquement nés ensemble.

– Et le blond avec les lunettes ?

– Il s'appelle Dom. Je l'ai rencontré pendant un cours de physique en quatrième, il avait l'air complètement désorienté devant tous les tubes à essais et les liquides colorés, alors je me suis senti obligé de lui venir en aide. On est amis depuis.

Arthur sourit à ce lointain souvenir. Leur trio était tellement solide et soudé que parfois, il en venait à oublier que Dom n'avait pas toujours fait partie de leur vie.

Ils passèrent devant le gymnase qui longeait les bâtiments du lycée et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de celui où se trouvaient les salles d'anglais. A cette heure–ci, le hall grouillait d'élèves en chemin pour se rendre à leur cours. Ils slalomèrent du mieux possible entre les groupes de personnes et parvinrent à accéder au couloir.

Arthur avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne parvenait pas à trouver un sujet de conversation. Il aurait pu lancer une blague, trouver un truc cool à dire sur le lycée ou sur les profs, quelque chose, _n'importe quoi…_ mais il avait bien trop peur de dire un mot de travers et de se ridiculiser, comme il le faisait toujours.

Après tout, c'était son truc de se ridiculiser. C'était ce que lui répétait sans cesse son père depuis toujours ; comme cette fois où il avait mal épelé un mot à un concours d'orthographe en primaire, ou bien encore lorsqu'il avait trébuché dans l'allée de l'église en apportant les alliances au mariage de sa marraine. _« Mon fils n'est bon qu'à se ridiculiser »._

En arrivant dans la salle, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait encore personne, hormis trois filles qui discutaient au premier rang. Kaufman n'était pas encore arrivée.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'un des rangs du milieu, l'un à côté de l'autre. Arthur venait de sortir ses affaires lorsque Eames se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil légèrement haussé, et lâcha d'un ton malicieux :

– Toi qui t'y connais en musique, Ô vendeur de disques expérimenté, je serai curieux d'entendre ton top cinq. Quelque chose me dit qu'il doit ressembler au mien.

Ils passèrent le quart d'heure suivant à discuter de leur albums préférés en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Et tandis qu'il écoutait Eames parler, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, buvant chacune de ses paroles et de chacun de ses gestes, Arthur sût que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant auquel il ne s'était absolument pas attendu.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


	2. 2 Where Have All The Good Times Gone?

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_Where Have All The Good Times Gone?_

* * *

Arthur avait passé tout le reste de la journée à se repasser en boucle sa conversation avec Eames.

Ils n'avaient pas pu parler très longtemps car Mrs Kaufman était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, mais cela avait suffi pour permettre à Arthur d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les goûts musicaux de l'anglais.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que la première impression qu'il lui avait faite dans la boutique, la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu, s'avérait être fondée. Eames avait décidément un penchant certain pour la bonne musique.

D'accord, c'est vrai. Juger quelqu'un en fonction de ses goûts en matière de musique n'était pas _bien_. Après tout, il existait des gens tout à fait corrects qui écoutaient les pire immondices. Arthur en savait quelque chose : sa meilleure amie était fan de Lady Gaga. « Mais Art, c'est vraiment bien ce qu'elle fait, je te jure ! Ses chansons respirent la créativité ! ».

Du point de vue d'Arthur, ses chansons respiraient bel et bien quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait de la _créativité_.

Toujours est–il que même si c'était mal et répréhensible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un avis sur quelqu'un en prenant en compte le critère musical. Il était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Alors quand Eames lui avait révélé la première place de son classement, il avait fait preuve d'un immense contrôle de lui–même pour ne pas bondir de joie jusqu'au plafond.

Joy Division. Sa chanson préférée de tous les temps était une chanson de Joy Division et décidément, est–ce que ce type avait le moindre défaut ?

Il était en train de rêvasser derrière le comptoir lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée de la boutique retentit. Il se redressa brusquement, ôtant ses pieds de la surface du bureau, mais il se rassura en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Toby. Qui, comme à son habitude, semblait avoir oublié de se doucher ce matin.

Son patron portait un vieux tee–shirt blanc délavé à l'effigie des Stones, un baggy militaire troué au niveau du genou ainsi que de grosses chaussures noires. Ses rastas étaient noués en queue de cheval à l'aide d'un gigantesque élastique et à en juger par les grosses cernes violettes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il manquait clairement de sommeil.

– Salut, gamin, grogna–t–il en passant derrière le comptoir pour taper son poing contre celui d'Arthur. Tu t'en sors aujourd'hui ?

– Je suis débordé, plaisanta Arthur. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas trop le temps de te parler, là, la dame là–bas attend impatiemment mes conseils.

– C'est ça, fais le malin.

Toby posa un pied sur le comptoir, à l'emplacement même où Arthur avait mis les siens quelques secondes plus tôt, et entreprit de délacer ses chaussures. Arthur glissa discrètement le revers de sa main sous son nez. Par expérience, il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas respirer l'odeur des chaussettes de Toby au risque de se retrouver au service intoxication de l'hôpital le plus proche.

– Sale journée, grommela son employeur en ôtant la première chaussure. Ces godasses me font un mal de chien. J'ai emmené ma bagnole chez le mécano ce matin, et tu sais ce qu'ils ont encore inventé pour me piquer du fric ? Un problème de moteur. Genre, un problème de moteur. Mon cul, ouais. J'ai changé le moteur l'année dernière. Putain, il fait vraiment trop chaud ici. T'as pas chaud ?

Arthur, qui ne cherchait même plus à suivre le fil déchainé des pensées de Toby, secoua la tête et se replongea dans le magazine people ouvert sur ses genoux. Toby acheva d'enlever sa deuxième chaussure, puis il partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée ainsi que la fenêtre pour faire un courant d'air avant de revenir auprès de lui.

– Tu lis quoi ?

– Un article sur les Kardashian.

– Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux Kardashian ?

– Depuis jamais. C'est juste l'article le plus intéressant de ce torchon.

Toby posa ses coudes sur le dessus de la caisse et le scruta pendant de longues minutes, les yeux plissés. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur finit par s'en agacer et il releva la tête avec un soupir.

– Quoi, Toby ? s'enquit–il.

– On a eu des clients récemment ?

– Ouais. Deux.

– Deux ? Wahou, siffla Toby, impressionné. Ils ont achetés des trucs ?

Arthur hocha la tête et se mordilla doucement l'intérieur de la joue.

– Un mec de mon lycée est venu acheter un album de Kansas.

– Ca, ça se fête, mon pote, lâcha Toby d'un air réjoui. Laisse-moi deux secondes, je vais chercher les bières.

Il disparut comme une flèche dans l'arrière-boutique avant même qu'Arthur n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Lui qui avait prévu de rentrer tôt ce soir pour finir ses devoirs… il allait devoir se dépêcher car Toby ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il n'engloutisse la totalité de sa canette.

De retour avec les bières et un vieux tabouret, le patron prit place à côté d'Arthur. Il lui tendit une canette et décapsula la sienne.

– Alors, dit–il. Parle-moi de ta rentrée. Comment ça s'est passé ?

– Pas mal. (Arthur hésita un instant, les yeux fixés sur ses mains entourant la canette froide) Il y a un nouveau au lycée. En fait, c'est le type qui est venu acheter l'album.

– Chouette, déclara Toby en hochant pensivement la tête, sans même prendre la peine de paraître intéressé.

– Il est sympa. Je veux dire, je le connais à peine mais son groupe préféré est Joy Division. Ca fait de lui quelqu'un de sympa, non ?

– J'imagine. Hé, t'as pas dix dollars à me passer ? J'ai laissé tout mon fric chez ce putain de garagiste. Ces gens sont de vrais rapaces.

Arthur réprima un nouveau soupir et glissa un billet de dix hors de sa poche. Toby l'attrapa et lui renvoya un grand sourire qui laissa entrevoir ses deux rangées de dents jaunes.

– Merci, gamin. T'es vraiment cool comme mec.

– On me le dit souvent.

Il se dépêcha de vider le contenu de la canette et se leva de son siège pour partir. Heureusement, Toby ne chercha pas à le retenir et il put quitter la boutique sans encombre. Tandis qu'il regagnait sa voiture garée sur le bas-côté du trottoir, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers Eames. Il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment. Peut–être était–il dans sa chambre, en train d'écouter l'album de Kansas ?

Les paroles de Eames et son sourire ne le quittèrent pas de tout le trajet, jusqu'au moment où il s'engouffra dans l'allée de sa maison et qu'il aperçut le gros SUV noir dans le garage ouvert. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il gara prudemment sa voiture le long des massifs de fleurs, à sa place habituelle, et s'extirpa en vitesse de l'habitacle.

La serrure de la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Lorsqu'il avança dans le hall, une puissante odeur de parfum de luxe lui fouetta les narines. Il entra dans le salon et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut, assise sur un tabouret de bar près de la cuisine américaine. Elle portait encore son tailleur noir mais le chignon qu'il l'avait vu assembler devant le miroir ce matin était défait, des mèches blondes s'en échappaient de tous les côtés. Ses pieds nus, élégamment vernis de rouge, étaient posés sur les barreaux du tabouret, et il y avait quelque chose de tellement naturel dans son attitude, dans sa façon de se tenir, qu'Arthur se sentit soudain très ému. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère ainsi. Juste… normale. Elle qui prenait toujours soin de tout contrôler et de ne jamais se laisser aller.

Arthur aurait voulu se précipiter vers elle et l'enlacer, mais il n'osa pas. Il se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence et approcha timidement vers elle.

– Arthur ? demanda–t–elle sans se retourner.

– Oui, c'est moi. Salut, maman. Tu es rentrée tôt aujourd'hui.

Il contourna le bar et se positionna de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le détailla brièvement du regard.

Arthur se sentait bouillonner intérieurement. Pour une fois que sa mère était de retour à la maison aussi tôt, il allait pouvoir lui raconter sa journée en détail. Il allait pouvoir lui parler de Eames, de leur passion commune pour la musique, des cours, des profs… Histoire de partager un bout de sa vie avec elle.

Il attendit un instant qu'elle lui pose une question sur sa rentrée, mais comme elle tardait à parler, il décida de faire le premier pas.

– Tu sais, commença–t–il avec un sourire, j'ai eu Histoire Américaine aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais ça m'avait un peu manqué. Ce qui ne m'a pas manqué, par contre, ce sont les chaussettes à pois du prof de trigonom…

– Je suis fatiguée, Arthur. J'ai eu une journée épuisante. Tu me raconteras un autre jour.

Le sourire d'Arthur se fana.

– Oh… Oui, je comprends. Pas de souci. C'est pas très important, de toute façon.

Il fit un vague geste de la main et, le regard fuyant, attendit qu'elle démente. Comme elle ne le fit pas, il baissa la tête sur ses chaussures et déglutit.

– Papa rentre à quelle heure ? s'enquit–il en essayant de mettre le plus d'entrain possible dans sa voix.

– Tard. Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

Son claquement de langue agacé fit chavirer le cœur d'Arthur. Il hocha la tête et grommela quelques mots d'excuses avant de se retirer. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et observa sa mère avaler d'un trait sec le fond de son verre, puis il monta silencieusement dans sa chambre.

* * *

Arthur avait beau essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, le visage de Eames revenait constamment hanter ses pensées.

C'était même un peu exagéré. Pourquoi ce type l'obsédait–il autant ? Parce qu'il aimait Joy Division ou parce qu'il portait une veste en cuir, ce qui était décidément trop cool ? Peut–être les deux.

Il avait décidé d'emmener son album des Pixies au lycée pour le prêter à Eames. Le jeune homme avait avoué n'avoir jamais entendu parler du groupe lorsqu'il l'avait évoqué hier dans son classement, et Arthur ne pouvait _pas_ laisser passer ça. Ignorer l'existence des Pixies était un crime contre l'humanité.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure lorsqu'Arthur entra dans la salle d'anglais. Il avait pris du retard en traversant le lycée car Ariadne avait tenu à ce qu'ils aillent déjeuner dans la pelouse derrière le gymnase. C'était leur coin secret, à eux et à Dom il n'y avait jamais personne là–bas.

Arthur chercha Eames des yeux. Il était là, dans le rang du milieu, à la même place que la veille. Un début de sourire aux coins des lèvres, Arthur amorça un pas dans sa direction.

C'est à ce moment–là qu'il réalisa que la place à côté de Eames – SA putain de place – n'était pas libre. Robert Fischer s'y était déjà installé.

Un étrange sentiment de trahison lui serra le ventre. C'était la deuxième fois que cet abominable fils à papa le devançait. A croire qu'il faisait exprès d'anticiper toutes ses actions.

Eames finit par s'apercevoir de la présence d'Arthur, planté sur le pas de la porte comme le dernier des abrutis. Celui–ci tressailli légèrement en croisant son regard et il s'empressa de pivoter vers la droite. Il sentit ses joues le brûler tandis qu'il s'installait au dernier rang, près de la fenêtre, et sortait ses affaires de cours.

Qu'est–ce qu'il avait cru ? Que Eames et lui échangeraient deux trois avis sur des albums et que paf, ça y est, ils deviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde ? Qu'ils allaient se faire des mixtapes et s'échanger des CD entre deux cours ? Arthur se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'il songea à l'album des Pixies qui patientait sagement dans son sac. Bon sang, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner. Eames lui aurait sûrement ricané au visage et aurait tourné les talons sans prononcer un mot.

Evidemment que Eames préférait la compagnie de Robert à la sienne. Robert n'avait pas que la musique à la bouche à longueur de temps. Robert n'était pas ennuyeux comme un rat mort. Robert savait s'amuser.

L'heure qui suivie fût épouvantable. Arthur devait se retenir de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction de Eames. Il avait beau essayer d'être attentif au cours de Mrs Kaufman sur la poésie classique, grâce à sa vision périphérique, il pouvait voir Robert se pencher sur Eames pour lui murmurer à l'oreille tout en pouffant comme une gamine de dix ans.

Et c'était franchement insupportable.

A l'entente de la sonnerie libératrice, il bondit de sa chaise et fût l'un des premiers dehors. Il entendait encore le rire ridicule de Robert depuis le couloir.

Une semaine s'écoula sans qu'Eames et Arthur ne s'échangent la parole. Eames avait bien essayé de communiquer à plusieurs reprises, en lui adressant un signe depuis sa place en anglais ou même dans la cour du lycée, mais Arthur se contentait en général de lui répondre par un sourire et de s'éloigner sans chercher à prolonger l'échange. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il se comportait ainsi. Eames n'avait rien fait. Enfin, pas vraiment.

De toute façon, c'était mieux comme ça. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir une culture musicale quasi irréprochable, il n'était pas comme lui. Ils étaient même diamétralement opposés.

La preuve de l'infranchissable fossé qui les séparaient lui vint le vendredi en fin d'après–midi, alors qu'il venait de terminer une journée de cours abominablement longue. Il était resté un peu en salle d'arts plastiques pour aider Ariadne à ranger le matériel, puis il s'était dirigé vers la sortie du lycée en coupant à travers les grandes pelouses verdoyantes. Son regard s'était dirigé vers le stade et il avait aperçu l'équipe de football en plein entrainement.

Un grand type baraqué était en train de faire une passe à un petit trapu. Ce dernier passa avec agilité entre deux joueurs, la balle callée sous le bras. Il la lança ensuite à un autre type tout aussi musclé qui, à l'aide d'une seule main, l'intercepta sans mal. Le type se mit à courir à grandes enjambées en direction de la zone de buts, talonné de près par un joueur de l'équipe adversaire. En désespoir de cause, celui–ci s'élança pour le ceinturer mais l'autre réussi à l'éviter et franchi la ligne de justesse. Le défenseur roula par terre et tapa du poing sur le terrain, enragé par sa défaite, tandis que des applaudissements et des cris s'élevaient chez les membre de l'autre équipe ainsi que dans les gradins, où quelques élèves étaient venus assister au match. C'est à ce moment-là que l'attaquant, celui qui avait marqué le but, retira son casque et qu'Arthur pu apercevoir son visage.

Eames.

Arthur se figea, les mains cramponnées à la barrière blanche qui délimitait le terrain du reste de la pelouse. Il avait beau être à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où se trouvaient les joueurs, il était certain qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme. C'était à peine croyable. Comment Eames avait–il réussi à intégrer l'équipe alors qu'il n'était ici que depuis moins de deux semaines ?

Comme s'il avait senti son regard dans son dos, Eames, le visage rayonnant, se tourna dans sa direction. Arthur choisit ce moment pour se propulser de contre la barrière et tourna les talons en toute hâte. Il se serait bien mis à courir, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à le rendre suspect. Mieux valait partir discrètement, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était pas en train de fuir comme un voleur pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement.

Arthur atteignit le parking avec soulagement et grimpa à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Sur le chemin de la maison, il ne cessa de se torturer l'esprit en repensant à Eames sur le terrain de football. Arthur n'avait rien contre le football en fait, il aimait bien ce sport. C'était plutôt les footballeurs qui lui posaient problème, la plupart des joueurs lui sortaient tout simplement par les yeux. En tête de liste, Nash, le quaterback, doué avec un ballon mais con comme ses pieds.

La seule raison pour laquelle Arthur ne se retrouvait pas la tête la première dans la poubelle du lycée à chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin, c'était parce qu'il faisait le poids niveau physique. Nash s'en prenait toujours aux crevettes et demi–portions parce qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il aurait l'avantage et qu'il ne risquait pas de se prendre une déculottée. En revanche, Arthur prenait toujours soin d'éviter l'équipe de football lorsque celle–ci se trouvait au grand complet car il savait que Nash sauterait sur l'occasion pour le tabasser avec ses copains tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

Il n'hésiterait pas à l'écraser comme une mouche au moindre faux pas. Et ça, Arthur en était parfaitement conscient.

* * *

– Arthur !

La voix de son père venait de tonner, résonnant avec puissance dans le grand salon. Arthur fit tomber le morceau de biscotte qu'il était en train de faire tremper dans son bol de café.

Il jeta un regard un peu angoissé à Magda, la femme de ménage, qui était en train de taper avec énergie les coussins du canapé. Elle lui renvoya un sourire encourageant. Etant donné que sa mère persistait à changer de femme de ménage tous les mois – ou presque –, il ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais elle semblait très gentille. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour lui lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs ou dans sa chambre. Avec ses cheveux gris relevés en chignon serré et ses plis aux coins des yeux lorsqu'elle souriait, il avait beaucoup de mal à lui donner un âge, mais il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle avait dépassé la barre des soixante. Ce qui était étonnant, d'ailleurs, car sa mère choisissait en général des personnes assez jeunes. La plus âgée qu'elle avait engagé s'appelait Marisol et devait avoir quarante ans à l'époque. Arthur s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. De toutes les femmes de ménage qu'ils avaient eu, c'était elle sa préférée. Il se revoyait, alors âgé de huit ans, les yeux brillants d'excitation, buvant les paroles de Marisol qui lui racontait les aventures qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle habitait au Salvador. Il avait été dévasté en apprenant son renvoi. Encore aujourd'hui, à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il sentait sa gorge se serrer.

– Vas–y, l'encouragea Magda avec un petit hochement de tête, tandis qu'un impatient « Arthur ! » se faisait entendre de nouveau.

Arthur déglutit et lâcha sa tartine, repoussant sa chaise avec ses pieds. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il traversait le couloir du rez–de–chaussée. La porte du bureau de son père était entrouverte au moment où il leva la main pour frapper, le battant s'ouvrit complètement et son père apparut dans l'encadrement. Costard–cravate, cheveux tirés en arrière, impeccable. Comme d'habitude. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et Arthur le suivit à l'intérieur sans piper mot. Il tira un siège et s'installa devant le bureau, face à lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis son père daigna enfin lui jeter un coup d'œil.

– Comment ça va, à l'école ?

– Bien, bien, répondit automatiquement Arthur.

– Tu as déjà eu des interrogations depuis la rentrée ?

– Euh, oui. En Français et en Trigonométrie. J'ai eu un A+ en Français.

– Et en Trigonométrie ?

– Le prof n'a pas encore rendu les copies, répondit–il en se trémoussant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de petit interrogatoire sur ses notes, mais généralement, cela n'arrivait qu'une seule fois par an. Vers le mois de février, lorsque l'année scolaire était déjà bien avancée. Pas deux semaines après la rentrée des classes !

– J'ai une excellente nouvelle, Arthur, annonça son père avec l'ébauche d'un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il se trouve que j'ai parlé hier à l'un de mes vieux amis, Doug Hermann. Il est médecin et il a beaucoup de contact dans le milieu.

A l'instant où il l'avait entendu prononcer le mot « médecin », Arthur s'était raidi comme un piquet.

C'était donc ça. Evidemment. De quoi d'autre aurait–il pu s'agir à part _ça_.

– Il a réussi à te trouver un stage dans un hôpital réputé, à New York, claironna finalement son père, rayonnant de fierté. Bien entendu, tu ne peux pas y accéder tant que tu es encore au lycée. Mais dès que tu seras entré à Yale, tu auras la garantie de ce stage. Il te donnera un coup de pouce considérable et fera très bien sur ton dossier.

Muet de stupeur, Arthur fixait le bocal à stylos posé près du clavier. Les paroles de son père se répétaient en écho dans sa tête, telle une litanie interminable. _New York. Entré à Yale. Coup de pouce considérable. Médecin._

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle et se composer de toute pièce un visage à peu près normal, sans expression particulière. Quelques secondes de trop, visiblement, car lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il pouvait lire de la déception dans le regard de son géniteur.

– Tu n'es pas content ? s'enquit–il durement, les sourcils froncés. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour t'obtenir ce stage, Arthur. Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme et de reconnaissance pour tout ce que je fais pour toi. Pour m'assurer que tu aies un avenir prometteur.

– Je sais, je sais, s'empressa de répondre Arthur d'une voix qui se voulait réjouie, beaucoup plus aigüe que la normale. Merci, papa. Merci beaucoup pour ce stage.

Il se força à sourire. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour effacer cette horrible expression déçue de son visage. N'importe quoi. Même si cela impliquait d'accepter la carrière que son père avait déjà planifiée pour lui depuis des années.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devenir médecin. A chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait dans un hôpital, en blouse blanche, au milieu de patients malades et de tables d'auscultations, il avait envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait, mais c'était la vie que son père lui avait choisi, et même si ça le rendait dingue, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas risquer de le décevoir.

Il avait les poings liés.

Arthur avala difficilement sa salive, grimaçant toujours un sourire forcé qui faisait souffrir chaque muscle de son visage et lui donnait mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau–piqueur dans le crâne. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne d'ici. Très vite.

– Je… dit–il avant de passer maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Je suis vraiment content. Il faut… que j'aille en cours. Sinon, je n'aurai pas mon diplôme. Et là… adieu le stage à New York !

Sa pitoyable tentative visant à détendre l'atmosphère tomba à plat. Arthur se leva et se racla la gorge, tripotant les poches de son jean. Son père ne cessait de le fixer avec ce regard insistant qui lui donnait envie de fuir le plus loin possible et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce bureau.

– Donc, euh… merci encore. Bonne journée, papa. Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te remercier ? glissa–t–il, incertain, alors qu'il atteignait le seuil de la porte.

– Garde ta moyenne à A+. Prouve–moi que tu vaux quelque chose, lâcha son père d'un ton las avant de chausser ses lunettes et de reporter son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

– Je… Entendu. A plus tard, papa.

Arthur sortit de la pièce, referma doucement la porte et se laissa glisser contre le mur d'en face avec l'impression abominable et terrassante de s'être fait rouler dessus par un camion poubelle.

* * *

– Bien, dit Mrs Kaufman en se levant de son bureau, dix minutes avant la fin du cours d'anglais. Etant donné que cette année est votre dernière au lycée et que votre entrée dans le supérieur nécessite une maîtrise de l'expression orale, j'ai décidé de vous proposer un projet qui couvrira une bonne partie de l'année. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour trouver un partenaire ainsi qu'un sujet en rapport avec la littérature américaine du XXème siècle. Vous avez la liberté de choisir, mais il faudra bien sûr que je valide votre proposition. Pour finir, je tiens à préciser que cette note sera très importante pour votre dossier scolaire.

L'annonce du projet fût accueillie par un concert de chuchotements et une grande agitation parmi les élèves. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient déjà mis à la recherche de leur futur binôme.

Arthur, lui, retint un soupir. Ce n'était pas tellement l'exposé en lui–même qui le dérangeait il savait s'exprimer devant une classe, même si ce n'était pas exactement la chose la plus agréable au monde, et pouvait facilement récolter un A+ sans faire beaucoup d'efforts. Non… ce qui lui posait problème, c'était de devoir se coltiner un partenaire. Chaque fois, c'était la même chose il se retrouvait avec le flemmard de service dont personne ne voulait et finissait toujours par se taper tout le sale boulot.

Sans même un regard pour Eames, il balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et sortit de la salle dès que la sonnerie eut retentit.

Arthur n'écouta pas un traitre mot du cours de Français. En fait, il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot dans aucun de ses cours de la journée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son père et à ce foutu stage qu'il lui avait trouvé. Il avait beau se répéter que l'année venait seulement de commencer, qu'il avait encore des mois avant d'entrer à l'université, rien de tout cela ne parvenait à dénouer le nœud que formait son estomac. Que ce soit demain ou dans un an, le résultat était le même. Il allait intégrer une université prestigieuse et passer le reste de ses jours à prescrire des médicaments.

Il était encore en train de remuer ses sombres pensées sur le chemin menant au parking lorsqu'il entendit une voix crier son prénom. Il se retourna et aperçut Eames qui venait de sauter par-dessus la barrière blanche du terrain de football et courrait à présent dans sa direction. Il était en tenue de footballeur et portait encore son casque sur la tête, la visière relevée.

– Salut, dit-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, un peu essoufflé.

Il retira son casque. Malgré son visage un peu rouge et la transpiration qui perlait sur son front, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Comme s'il était ravi de le voir ici. Arthur déglutit et réajusta la bretelle de son sac à dos plus confortablement sur son épaule.

– Salut, répondit–il sans prendre la peine de cacher sa contrariété.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Eames. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était se glisser au fond de son lit et dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

– Ca fait un bail.

– L'équipe de football, hein ? ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Arthur, indiquant sèchement le terrain du menton.

– Oh, fit Eames, décontenancé. Euh, ouais. Je veux dire… je ne suis pas encore intégré. Pas officiellement en tout cas. Mais j'ai passé des sélections l'autre jour parce qu'il manquait un joueur, et le coach m'a choisi comme remplaçant.

Arthur hocha la tête, observant pensivement les joueurs qui quittaient le terrain pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux vers Eames, celui–ci était en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et semblait sur le point de prendre à nouveau la parole.

– Ecoute, euh… Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Je voulais savoir si… tu accepterais d'être mon binôme pour l'exposé d'anglais.

– Je suis sûr que Robert se fera une joie de le faire avec toi.

Arthur se mordit aussitôt la langue, embarrassé par cette réplique atrocement puérile qui était sortie tout droit de sa bouche sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Non mais sérieusement, il était quoi ? Un gamin de douze ans ?

Eames le fixait sans rien dire, l'air serein.

– Peut–être, répondit–il prudemment. Mais ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai posé la question.

– Pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois ton binôme ? explosa soudain Arthur. Dis–moi, hein ? Pourquoi ?

Son accès de colère les laissa tout deux abasourdis. Eames cligna des yeux, visiblement sous le choc, tandis qu'Arthur tâchait de contrôler sa respiration haletante de colère. La rage bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose ou il allait finir par imploser.

Et le quelque chose qui avait le malheur de se trouver devant lui en ce moment–même, c'était Eames.

– Je… commença Eames.

– Ecoute, tu veux faire partie de la clique des populaires, c'est ça ? Tu veux entrer dans l'équipe de football du lycée et te trouver une place parmi les gens branchés ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, je te conseille de ne pas trop m'approcher. Je suis un loser. Ça pourrait être contagieux.

– Bordel, Arthur, je…

– Ce serait bête de ruiner toutes tes chances, pas vrai ? continua–t–il, impitoyable. Surtout pour un type comme moi. Alors va retrouver Nash et tes autres petits copains footballeurs, demande à Robert d'être ton partenaire pour l'exposé et _fous–moi la paix_.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur de sa voiture, un CD de Van Halen hurlant à travers les enceintes de l'autoradio, qu'il réalisa pleinement l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

_Arthur tout craché_, souffla la voix de son père dans un coin de sa tête. _Quoi qu'il fasse, il faut toujours qu'il fiche tout en l'air._

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.


End file.
